It Takes One To Know One
by hecate's apprentice
Summary: What happens when Warren meets with a mischievous pyro with a mind for trouble? Sparks will fly, of course. OC/Warren/Layla; Layla/Will
1. Rock Star

**A/N: Hi, y'all, so this is my first Sky High fic, but the Covenant and I are already fairly good friends. For the awesome people who already know me from my Covenant stuff, good news. Lee decided to spend her sophomore year at Sky High. This is basically before SWTWC, but there's really no definite relation for all of those who don't know me. Sorry I talk a lot. Like I always do, the songs will be posted on a playlist linked to my profile, so is Lee's picture. Anyways, hope y'all like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High (if I did, it seriously would be all about Warren lol.), "Rock Star" by N.E.R.D, or Eeyore (you'll understand when you read).**

**Chapter 1: Rock Star**

Great another freaking day at this useless place. Of course, it wouldn't be half bad if I could spend my lunch in peace and quiet reading. No, stupid sidekicks think were all chummy. They aren't half bad, but I just didn't want to deal with the newly crowned couple of Sky High. Hippie and Stronghold. His head was so big sometimes I wondered how it still fit through the doors, but for the most part, he was good guy and friend. It's not like Hippie made things any better for me though. She was so obsessed with finally having her dream come true. Damn, I thought I promised myself I was going to stop thinking about this. Well, it's hard to concentrate when the sidekicks are chattering uselessly around me while Hippie and Stronghold make eyes at each other. Seriously, I was sick of this whole place. They were all so ridiculously happy. I couldn't take another minute of this sappy happiness.

Snapping my battered copy of _A Separate Peace_ shut, I hurriedly got up from the table that previously used to be just mine. Maybe I could find some quiet in the library though I seriously doubted it. Of course, the quiet wasn't going to quite help me keep my mind off the Hippie. It was all because of that stupid night at the Paper Lantern. Why on earth did I ever talk to her? I should've just let her sit there sulking over that stupid idiot. No, I had to talk to her. Damn it, I was so stupid. I nearly ran out of the cafeteria, trying to escape what my mind couldn't stop thinking about. I knocked over students of all ages as I headed towards the library. Finally, it came into view. Barely opening the door, I slipped into the library and headed towards an empty table in the back. I slammed my bag on the empty table and let a loud annoyed sigh escape my mouth. At least, it was just me in here, or so I thought. Suddenly, the doors banged open loudly while I dug my book out of my bag. Another disturbance to my peace. Great.

Heavy footsteps echoed off the floor, distracting me from the words in front of my face. The noise was growing closer, but I was intent on reading the sentence I'd already read five times since those doors had opened. Finally, the footsteps stopped, but I didn't expect a face to come craning over my book. I glared up to see yet another redhead had come to annoy me. Geez, what was with that hair color? Were they all fond of bothering the hell out of me?

"What do you want?" I growled up at the girl.

Cautiously, I looked at the face of my intruder. Blazing red hair fell across her pale cream skin that was speckled with a light layer of freckles. Her green eyes managed to glare back at me curiously. Anger and curiosity. A complete contradiction of each other. I guess for now I'd call this interruption Contradiction. After all, that's all I had to go on.

"Don't know exactly," she answered, continuing to stare down at me harshly.

"Then leave me alone," I threatened.

My palms were beginning to grow hot. Maybe, I did need some anger management. If I burned up another freshman like I did Stronghold, Layla would probably give me more shit than Principal Powers, and I wasn't exactly fond of wasting my time in detention.

"Nope," Contradiction answered, popping her p.

I shut the book quickly before letting my palms blaze to life with fire. Most people would've went running in the other direction but not this girl. Contradiction just continued to watch curiously while her eyes seemed to flicker with amusement. This chick was just plain weird. Suddenly, her eyes flashed red, and she began playing with the fire in my hands.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" I snarled up at her with shock.

"Um, playing with fire. I'm bored, and I do enjoy pissing people off. The name's Leona, but I go by Lee," she replied, placing her hand in my fiery one.

The fire didn't even bother her skin even as the flames spread further up my arms. That never happened except with whatsername I met at Homecoming, but that's only because she nearly froze my hand off. It was kind of nice to meet another fire freak like me though. What the hell was I saying? I came to the library to get away from people, but when did I ever get what I want? Stupid Hippie. I was such an idiot for letting her walk into my life.

"Hey Eeyore, you still here?" she, or namely Lee, interrupted as she shook my long hair into my face.

"Eeyore?" I questioned, allowing my full disdain to show but failing to hide my small amount of curiosity.

Who did she think she was calling me Eeyore? She didn't know me. It wasn't like she was Hippie. Damn, I was doing it again. The fiery redhead continued to stare at me which was beginning to annoy me. If the staring weren't enough, I hated when people touched me. Hair, hand, or whatever. I liked to be left alone, and I certainly didn't like nicknames or insults. Calling me Eeyore was notably an insult for me.

"Yeah, Eeyore. You look like the most miserable person I've seen in my life. Plus, I figured the nickname would get you to listen," she explained, a smirk playing across her mouth.

I could feel the edges of my own mouth, pulling up into a half smile, but I slammed my frown firmly back into place. There was nothing I could do to deny that she was intriguing, but I preferred being a recluse and anti-social. Life was just easier that way. Of course, a fiery hand came waving back and forth in front of my face, disrupting my thoughts.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I barked out harshly.

"To have an actual fluid conversation with you apparently. Geez, could you keep your mind focused on talking to the person in front of you?" she answered, straightening up her body.

Her hands came to rest on her hips, and I noticed the black nail polish, chipped and cracked on her nails. Her fingers had laced themselves among the loops of baggy khaki cargos that didn't really fit her body but her attitude. Her black t-shirt clung tightly to her body, revealing her slender figure. She definitely fit the tomboy image I assumed she was going for with her hair pulled tightly up in a ponytail. Her eyes caught mine suspiciously as I inspected her. She looked quite amused.

"Well this is an improvement. Ogling is much preferred to scowling especially on a pretty face like yours," she teased.

My frown just set deeper in my face as my jaw clenched in anger. God, this girl was annoying.

"I'm not gawking at you," I growled out.

"I know I just like messing with you. You really should lighten up," she responded, bringing a flame to life on her fingertips.

"The real reason I came to bother you is because I heard you're the only other pyro in the sophomore class," Lee volunteered.

"And?" I asked blankly.

"Well, all the rest of these people are freaking posers. I don't deal with this Disney happiness well, and you're the closest thing I'm going to find to hardcore," Lee answered emotionless.

"That's my problem how?" I questioned suspiciously.

"It's not a problem because as long as I'm stuck at this school. Me and you are gonna be best friends," she demanded with that irking annoying confidence of hers.

"Who said I want anything to do with you?" I snapped back at her self-assurance.

I stood up quickly, causing my chair to fall to the ground loudly, but now I stood taller than her. It didn't faze her though.

"I didn't really give you an option," Lee replied in a low voice, just as the bell rang.

Saved by the bell. I took the opportunity to grab my bag and book and head out of the library for my next class. Gym. Today was another dose of Save the Citizen, so something to forget about this aggravating Lee. Did I seriously have "Annoy me, please" stamped across my forehead or something? As the door slammed shut, I didn't even glance back to see if she was following me. It's not like I needed another girl, running rampant through my mind. Hippie did that enough.

**A/N: This is kind of short for me, but this is really my distraction when my Covenant sequel doesn't feel like being written. It's not going to be one of my really complicated stories just something for the heck of it, so it probably won't be updated as frequently like my normal everyday postings for the Covenant. If you like my writing or Lee, I do recommend Something Wicked This Way Comes. Anyways, please review and let me know what y'all think. **


	2. Church

**A/N: Thanks all of you who reviewed and put this on alert. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Lee was quite happy stirring up trouble in the Covenant, but Warren was pining away in boredom. Now time to disturb the Hothead. Alright I'm taking a little creative license. Lash, Speed, and Penny got released on good behavior (I know hard to believe, but they will serve useful purposes in this chapter and probably story). I just wanted to give you a heads up on that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or "Church" by T-Pain.**

**Chapter 2: Church**

I didn't mind gym especially if that irritating Lee wasn't in it. I just hated the stupid uniform. Who in the hell willingly volunteers to wear sky blue and traffic cone orange? I stalked out of the boys' locker room in disdain over my apparel. If I thought it was bad, that obnoxious pest must be positively pissed. That thought seared a grin on my face. It would serve her right for annoying the hell out of me. Seriously, who did she think she was?

Apparently, persistent.

I looked up from my curtain of dark hair to see the little demon sitting on the bleachers. She had her legs slung haphazardly over the row beneath her while her elbows rested on the row above her. Of course, she had this cocky grin etched across her face. My scowl deepened. It would be just my luck that she was in this class.

My previous happiness over her assumed distaste of the uniform vanished. The ugly blue shorts rested low on her hips in an attempt to cover more of her legs but instead revealed more of her waist. Somehow she'd managed to find a blue shirt instead of the stupid orange i was forced to wear, but it wasn't long enough to cover her entire torso which meant a good portion of her stomach was revealed. Hippie would never dress like that. In fact, Hippie was the pinnacle of modesty. I think the most skin she ever showed was that dress from Homecoming, and it only showed some of her back and shoulders. She had looked absolutely gorgeous. Damn it, I was a stupid idiot. Was it possible for me to stop thinking about my best friend's girl or the opposite sex for that matter?

I really hoped she didn't witness me checking her out. I didn't want to earn a hideous new nickname. Eeyore was bad enough. Unfortunately as I glanced at her face, her grin spread into a smirk. Anger flooded my face, and my palms heated up as a ball of fire sprung to life in my hands.

"Warren!"

An all too familiar voice screamed. I turned around slowly to see Hippie glaring at me with her hands placed on her hips. She always looked cute when she was mad, so immediately, I doused the fire in my hand as an unspoken reward. This, of course, caused a ruckus of laughter to erupt from the insane girl in the bleachers. If it was even possible, my scowl deepened, but Hippie just eyed me suspiciously. She walked closer to me until there was barely any distance between our bodies. I loved and hated when she was this close. I loved breathing in the scent of fresh gardenias that lingered on her skin. I loved being so near that I could almost count every tiny freckle on her face. Then again. I hated how she invaded my space unapologetically. Mostly, I hated that I'd give everything to be with her, but she belonged to someone else.

"Warren, you don't get a girl to like you by throwing fireballs at her," Hippie whispered sarcastically in my ear.

"But it does scare away pests," I countered. A small frown set on her face, causing a smirk to spread across mine.

"Incorrigible Hothead," she taunted.

"Meddling Hippie," I teased.

We both broke into a fit of laughter that was interrupted by Stronghold walking out of the locker room. Excitedly, Hippie ran over to him, kissing him innocently on the cheek while he wrapped his arm around her waist. The couple headed back over towards me, big sloppy smiles plastered across their faces. Let's just say I hated that happy ending.

"Hey Warren, why'd you leave lunch so early," Stronghold commented as they came to a stop in front of me.

"The cafeteria was giving me a headache," I responded nonchalantly.

"Oh," was all I uttered.

I just shrugged and headed to the bleachers avoiding the penetrating stare of Demon. I think that's her new nickname. It suited her well. I climbed to the top of the seats, preferring the corner by myself, while Stronghold and Hippie sat front in center. The bleachers continued to fill with students as time neared for class to start. Laughter and chatter continued to echo loudly around me, annoying me more than normal. Right now, all I wanted to do was hurl some fireballs at whoever ended up getting pitted against me.

Unceremoniously, Coach Boomer entered the room, completely ignored by his students. Visibly ticked by this, I knew he was going to yell at us in that stupid sonic boom voice of his.

"CLASS!" he shouted.

The sonic boom went roaring from his mouth, blowing hair out of students' faces. Well at least on the bright side I could see now. With everyone finally paying attention, Boomer climbed up to his referee seat before he turned his attention to us.

"New girl and Hothead, you're up first," he shouted.

If my stomach could have dropped out of my body, it would have. Great, I got partnered with Demon that was exactly on the top of my list of things I didn't want to do.

"Coach, I always get paired with Stronghold," I demanded. It was a little out of character for me, but I did not want to have to be partnered with her.

"Well, she refuses to do Power Placement. I figure if she doesn't get herself killed or you don't roast her, I'll get to see her power," he countered angrily.

"So heroes or villains?" he asked, staring intimidating at her. Demon didn't even flinch.

"Like I give a shit," she answered in a know-it-all kind of tone. I fought back a chuckle.

"Heroes," I shouted out, refusing to accept the role of villains. She shot this look of curiosity at me, the edges of her mouth pulling up into a sly smile.

"Who you challenging?" he questioned.

"Jackass and his sidekick Dumbass," Demon responded as her evil grin slipped further into place.

"I assume you mean Speed and Lash," Boomer answered, chuckling a little at her comment.

The recently released convicts Speed and Lash got up from the bleachers and headed towards the arena. Both of them shot nasty glares at Demon, but she surprisingly blew a kiss to them, serving only to taunt our opponents. This girl was seriously disturbed, but I kind of liked the attitude. What the hell was I saying? I raised myself off the bench and started climbing down to the arena only to be met at the bottom by my assigned partner. She still had that smirk painted across her face.

"Demon, do you know what you got yourself into?" I asked emotionless.

"Demon, really? But don't worry, Eeyore. I'll save you," she responded, winking at me.

Did she seriously just wink at me? This girl was definitely a different kind of crazy. She hopped over the gate to the arena with ease but looked unenthusiastically at the protective gear she was supposed to wear.

"I'm not wearing this," Demon commented with annoyance, holding up the ugly padding.

"Yeah, you are because when you hit that dumpster it's gonna hurt," I mocked pointing at the dented monster sitting in the corner. I moved closer to grab my own gear.

"Who says I'm going to hit it?" she teased, stepping closer.

Her chest was now maybe an inch away from mine. Damn, girls and their need to invade my personal space. The smell of cinnamon mixed with a tinge of vanilla invaded my nostrils, causing my stomach to growl in hunger. Demon didn't seem to hear it though.

"Okay, the truth is I have absolutely no idea how to get this crap on," she whispered quickly in my ear, causing my own smirk to appear.

"Do you expect me to dress you?" I taunted with sarcasm.

"If you insist," she replied in a low voice, subtly raising one eyebrow.

Her green eyes met mine in a way that caused a shiver to run down my spine. I hated the way Demon already had some kind of effect on me. I grabbed the gear from her hands and rearranged it so all she had to do was step in before I shoved into her hands. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she quickly hopped into her gear without any problem. She had played me for a second. Following suit, I strapped myself into my own protection and stepped forward into the arena, feeling Demon following behind me. I glanced back at her to see her eyes had changed completely to an exact shade of red that was my favorite.

"Hey babe, we'll try to go easy on you since it's your first time," mocked Speed, apparently trying to flatter himself.

"Your mistake," Demon answered so quietly I had barely heard it.

"GO!" Boomer shouted, and the clock began ticking as the citizen began lowering closer to its imminent death.

I kind of knew we were screwed. We were both pyros, and I'd already seen what Speed could do to me. I didn't really want to go through that again, but it didn't exactly look like I had an option. I watched as Lash stretched out his arms preparing to propel Speed directly towards us. Maybe, I could get to the citizen before I got knocked on my ass by Speed. I darted forward towards the dummy, but Lash's free arm came out a nowhere to throw me halfway across the room, leaving Demon with the moronic duo. She looked excited like it was play time or something. I watched as the heat seemed to pour through her body into her fingers, concentrating into flames and forming fire balls.

"Mr. Fantastic, ready to see what temperature rubber melts at," she challenged, watching as he exchanged a conspiratorial look with his partner in crime.

"Alright, flame girl," he attempted to insult Demon, but she just looked amused.

"Wow, did they forget to teach you creativity?" she taunted, hurling a fireball at their feet and clearly missing them.

"At least Hothead can aim," Speed insulted.

Anger rose in me at that comment, and I picked myself off of the floor letting my arms flame up with a growl. I looked over at my partner to see a wicked glint appear in her eyes despite that red. She turned her eyes back to the fire that was licking at the wooden floor. At first, it didn't look like a single thing was happening. Suddenly, the fire blazed to life, reaching towards the ceiling. It didn't just grow in height it began to encircle the two villains while they stood there in shock. The flames seemed to grow intensity to the point where I was starting to feel the heat. Holy shit, this girl's powers made mine look weak.

"What was that about aim, boys?" Demon questioned with her heavy air of sarcasm.

She gave me a wink before she literally sauntered over to the citizen. Taking a running start she leaped into the air to grab the dummy, but she didn't see the hand sneaking above the flames towards her. In an instant, I realized that if Lash grabbed a hold of her now. She was going to go plummeting down into the blades meant to destroy the citizen. I didn't hate this girl that much.

Without hesitation, I sprinted towards her and jumped into the air. Flying over the citizen death machine, my body collided with hers. Protectively, my arms wrapped around her waist as we fell through the air, landing on the hard wood floor. I groaned in pain, feeling my head beginning to throb. It hurt to breathe like something was lying on my chest. I looked down to see a curtain of red hair spilling across my chest and her pale face directed towards mine. Her skin was paler than Hippie's, and she had thin delicate lines marring her complexion. They were hardly noticeable, but as I looked, they seemed to become more defined. Her eyes were closed softly like she was asleep. As I sat there, I realized I couldn't deny the fact that Demon was beautiful. It was a different kind of beautiful than Hippie though. Hippie's was natural like a flower. Demon's was more like a tiger. Graceful and proud edged with danger. What was I doing comparing the beauty of two girls while everyone is probably staring at me like I just grew two heads? Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open and that irritating smirk appeared back on her face.

"Busted," she teased, looking at me with her green eyes.

They were almost an electric green and absolutely amazing. Words could not seem to form as she continued to look at me. The buzzer rang loudly in my ears, startling me from my awkward gazing. We had saved the citizen, but all I knew was I had to get away from this girl before she realized more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snarled, rolling her off of my chest and picking myself up off the floor.

She gave me that wicked grin that told me she knew I was lying. I stomped away towards the locker room, irritated with myself. It didn't use to be this hard to stop people from getting under my skin. What once would have literally taken forever now took hours, and I completely blamed Hippie. So much for not having two girls running rampant around my mind.

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter. It's not much, but I wanted to get it out of my system. It actually turned out a lot longer than I planned, so hopefully that's a bonus for y'all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and will please review.**


End file.
